


Bat-Raped

by violetxviolence



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character, Superpowered Voyeurism, Written at a time when I didn't like Diana, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetxviolence/pseuds/violetxviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Secret Origins" of the Justice League cartoon.  Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman are inside the "Imperium walker".  J'onn and Diana run through one of the dilating doors, but as Batman tries to leap through it, the door closes around him.  Little did they know, Superman is inside the walker as well, and when he sees Batman's predicament, he just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat-Raped

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first couple episodes of The Justice League where Batman leaps through that gooey....door....thing and I was like "Hey, wouldn't it have been funny if he got stuck? And wouldn't it have been funny if Superman were on the side of the door with his ass?"

Once upon a time in the cold and distant future—wait. That ain’t right. Once upon a—nope, screw it.

There was this one time before the Justice League had even come into existence…not even a gleam in the eyes of the heroes when there were some parasitic aliens trying to destroy the earth. The Martian Man-hunter and Wonder Woman had just been introduced, and they went with Batman into this giant alien robot living squishy thing. That’s when they came upon a door. It was not just any door—it was some high-tech squishy door of death that closed in a sphincter. That’s right a sphincter. And it just so happened that the three future JLA members needed to get through this ass-door. And two of them did.

J’onn and Diana leapt through the door and Batman quickly followed after them, trying his hardest to make it through the door before it closed. But he failed. To the absolute wonderment of his two companions, Batman was caught halfway in the door. The sphincter had closed around his middle and was squeezing him tightly. Molesting him in a sense…but no matter. He would suffer worse very soon. 

For unbeknownst to him Superman was also in the giant alien robot living squishy thing. He was pursuing Batman when he became entrapped in the door and was now presented with the Dark Knight’s tight, hard, spandex-clad buttocks. And really, when presented with such a situation, what would anyone do?

Meanwhile on the other side of the door…

“Batman!” Diana shouted. She and J’onn proceeded to try to tug at his arms so that he might slip through the hole, but in vain. If only they had some lubrication.

As Batman struggled and struggled to wrench himself through the door and as he did so, he felt what was unmistakably a very warm, large hand planted firmly on his left butt cheek.

“Grk!” He tried not to make too loud a noise, but J’onn noticed.

“Batman, what is wrong?”

Batman shook his head. If it were an enemy he wouldn’t have legs right now…so who the fuck was touching his ass?!

“Nothing,” he finally responded. “I’m fine.”

But that couldn’t have been farther from the truth…for the hand was no longer just touching his ass. No, the movements Batman could now feel on his lower end could be interpreted as nothing other than a very enthusiastic _grope_.

 

**slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash**

 

Superman had what he believed to be the most beautiful thing in the world exposed and vulnerable before him: Batman’s bare naked ass. And really, it was beautiful. Perfectly rounded globes that were taught with muscles which he could see twitching beneath his touch. 

Perhaps it was wrong to take advantage of Bruce in a moment of crisis. Perhaps it was wrong to take advantage of him period. But for too long Clark Kent aka Kal-El aka Superman had been taken advantage of by his playboy boyfriend. So what if he liked it? It was his turn to be on top dammit!

Back to Batman…

Now that the bottom half of his suit had been unceremoniously dragged down, there was no doubt that the hands on his ass belonged to none other than Superman. That slow, warm touch…Bruce couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized sooner….he was going to kill Clark for this. Even if it took him a hundred years to do it…the Kryptonian would pay.

Because at this point it was impossible not to react to his lover’s touch. Yes, lovers. They had been for years. There was just something about the hopeless optimism and unwavering boy scout attitude that Bruce just couldn’t—

“Ahn.” Damn, you Clark.

Diana looked at Batman worriedly, but it was hard for him to concentrate on that when there was something that felt remarkably like a finger probing your behind.

“Batman, what’s going on? Are sure you’re alright?”

Not trusting himself to speak without moaning, Bruce simply nodded.

“But your face is so flushed. Are you ill?”

Damned incessant woman.

Bruce tried to raise his head to look at her properly when he noticed a certain green alien looking at him strangely.

Oh. Fuck. That’s right he’s a freaking telepath. God damnit.

No longer able to look at J’onn, Bruce simply hung his head and tried not to flinch as something much bigger began probing him.

J’onn said nothing. Diana, however, couldn’t seem to let this go.

“What’s going on? Is there someone on the other side of that door?” She turned to J’onn. “I know you know, so tell me!”

J’onn simply replied, “It is nothing,” leaving the Amazon princess to huff and puff and pout.

“I feel so left out! Why does nobody love me? I’m the one with the breasts! Pay attention to me! Blah blah blah blah blah…”

Batman heard none of this. He had his eyes squeezed tightly shut trying to think of anything to keep himself quiet. Something that would make this experience less….arousing. Alfred naked…the Joker…the Penguin and the Riddler touching each other…his “sons” doing each other *shudder*…but nothing was strong enough. There was no mental image that could make this stop feeling so damned good.

On Superman’s side of the door…

He knew Bruce must be getting hot and bothered, because he was now thrusting back onto him enthusiastically. Clark began to feel a tad guilty, knowing that his boyfriend was probably having a hard time explaining this to their comrades, but conscience be damned! This was amazing.

 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

 

“Hera help me. You could at least be trying to think of a way to get out of that door, instead of acting like _fool_.” Clearly the Amazon was in a bad mood now.

Bruce took a deep breath. He was getting close. This was too much.

“Go— *pant* go on without me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I would never leave a fellow warrior behind!” Diana cried in outrage.

“Wonder Woman nnhg just go. I’ll be fine.”

“But you clearly need our help.”

Bruce glared up at the Martian. He could at least _help_ damnit!

“I work best alone,” he managed to gasp out.

“Nonsense.”

Oh, that tears it! Time to bring out the Bat-voice.

“Go away, you stupid, insignificant woman.”

Diana’s face immediately turned dark red and her eyebrows knit in fury.

“Well I never! Mother was right about you _men_!” She said it like it was a four-letter word. “I’ll just go back to Themyscara and leave you alone then.”

And with that she stormed out of the giant alien robot living squishy thing.

J’onn watched her go and then turned back to Bruce.

“I will go retrieve her. We will need her in the coming battle. Come find us once you have finished.”

And he too walked away. Batman was finally alone. Well, not alone considering he was being sodomized and could do nothing about it, but alone on his side of the fleshy partition.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Clark thrust faster and harder than before, still being careful of course not to kill his lover with his mighty Kryptonian penis. 

He wished he could see Bruce’s face, the reaction he was causing. Then he remembered that he had x-ray vision. Because he had forgotten. It’s not his fault—he’s much too pretty to not be stupid.

He looked through fleshy door-sphincter of doom at his boyfriend. Bruce was alone, panting, cheeks red, not even bothering to restrain his cries of pleasure. The completely unadulterated ‘fuck me’ look on Bruce’s face was enough to send Superman over the edge.

On the Bat-Side…

Bruce was struggling to breathe. This was the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt. The ludicrousness of getting on with his hot Kryptonian hunk while the fate of the world may  
be at stake was intensely arousing. 

Clark must have thought so too, because soon Batman’s bum was filled to the brim with baby-making-goo. The liquid heat that filled him so completely made him lose it. And he, too, came. In buckets.

On both sides of the partition young virile superheroes panted and sighed in the sparkly, shiny, post-coital glow. 

Then suddenly the great sphincter relaxed. Releasing its tight hold on Batman’s midsection. He was sent tumbling to ground…and Clark tumbled right on top of him.

“Oof. You’re heavy. Get off,” Batman grunted from beneath his Supermancandy.

“I just did….ha.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yup.” Clark pulled out of Bruce with a moan, and pulled his tights back up. “What are you doing on the floor? We’ve got a planet to save!” And with that he smacked the  
Batman firmly on the ass and flew away…leaving Batman alone, half-naked, and sticky.

Needless to say the group of superheroes defeated the bad guys (obviously, or none of us would be here) and became the Justice League. Except for Batman because he’s too pissy for playmates.

Also needless to say, Clark was punished quite deliciously when he and Bruce went home.

 

THE END…aren’t you relieved.


End file.
